


Together

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [18]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Seriously Hawke, dog puke?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Garrett is a v good boyfriend.

The pots knocked together in protest when Fenris forced them into the cabinet. Violence solved everything and order would rule. At least where he could make it the way he wanted. People couldn't be controlled but inanimate objects had no choice.

"You okay?" Garrett asked, and peeked into the kitchen.

Fenris didn't glance at him but continued to clean. "Shouldn't I be?" he asked, and grabbed the dishcloth to clean the sink with.

"Just looks as if something happened," Garrett said, and put his hands on the doorframe.

Fenris rubbed the old chocolate spot intensely. "The man I'm together with is repulsed by me, other than that I'm fine." He gritted his teeth and rubbed harder. The chocolate spot disappeared before his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" Garrett wondered.

Fenris exhaled harshly. "Dog puke." He bit out. He tossed the cloth in the sink and grabbed the dish brush. The dried in stains from cooking would be cleaned.

"I'm sorry," Garrett apologised.

Fenris ignored him and focused on the dried in food stain on the counter.

"Stop this." Garrett grabbed his hand.

He stiffened; waited for Garrett to act. "What do you want?" he asked when Garrett remained silent. "To tell me this was all a bad idea? That you've changed your mind about being with me?" He couldn't look at Garrett, or maybe he didn't want to. If Garrett had suddenly changed his mind it wouldn't be easier to accept because he met those eyes.

"No," Garrett said, tone soft.

 _Then what was it,_ Fenris thought. He didn't understand how Garrett could want to be together, but push him away with such an awful excuse.

"It's not you, I promise, I'm just… I'm nervous, okay?"

Fenris shook his arm free and continued to rub the stain. It'd vanish if he kept at it. His mind couldn't understand this; he was angry because Garrett ruined their moment, but he also didn't want to have sex. Something told him they should because they were together. "You have had sex before," he muttered. 

"Yes, but not with you," Garrett said. "Stop this and look at me." He grabbed both Fenris' hands.

He dropped the dish brush and turned his head to look at Garrett. "Why is there a difference? Do you think I am dirty because of my past? Because I am an elf? Are you not attracted to me? What is the reason for your dismissal?" he demanded.  _Was that why he left me, because I'm used,_ Fenris thought,  _did I do it wrong?_

Garrett's brows knitted together and he shook his head. "I don't… I don't wanna rush it or make you uncomfortable." He looked down at the floor.

Fenris's lips narrowed. "I am capable of saying what I want and do not want. I am not your porcelain doll to take care for." 

Garrett looked up with wide eyes and mouth hanging like a goldfish.

Fenris' nose wrinkled. He told Garrett he didn't want to be taken care of and yet there he was making decisions for him. They were together as equals, but clearly Garrett didn't think so.

Garrett smacked his lips and let go of his hands. "I know," he whispered, and took a step back. "I don't want to rush for me. Because I'm nervous. Because it's you and I care about you and I haven't…" He rubbed the nape of his neck.

 _Haven't what,_ Fenris thought. He crossed his arms over his chest loosely; holding his elbows with his hands. "So making out with me does not remind you of dog puke?" he asked.

Garrett bit his upper lip and shook his head. "No, never, I... I'm sorry," he apologised. "You're amazing, I'm sorry."

Fenris quirked an eyebrow. "Amazing?" he questioned. "I am not… I…" He looked down to the side. The sudden compliment caught him off guard. He knew Garrett liked him and thought good of him or they wouldn't be friends, but amazing? Clearly an exaggeration, and a false one at that.

Garrett reached his hand out and brushed Fenris' arm. "You're so patient with me, and I'm sorry I treated you like crap, and then did it again, but you're still here being a good friend and I'm so thankful." 

Fenris looked at his hand. "I thought you meant my appearance," he said, baffled. Garrett's touch was soft, warm, and he didn't understand why Garrett didn't touch him more often.

"Well yeah, of course, you're handsome but I… do you want me to compliment your appearance more?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Fenris said nothing and stared at his hand. Compliments on his appearance did nothing for him; he knew how he looked and didn't need one more input. Garrett's comments on his appearance in the past had been limited to nice.

"You're beautiful, or handsome, whichever adjective you prefer," Garrett said, and his hand gently brushed Fenris' arm. "Also sexy of course, important, but also adorable, and I just... I don't get how you pull it off honestly."

Fenris resisted the urge to make a snarky comment on how it had been expected of him. Garrett meant no harm; his compliments were sincere, and Fenris wasn't sure how to reply. "I… want to reply but compliments are not… Thank you. I am not sure why this matter so much. When I talked with Isabela about my attraction to you I said I do not want to have sex and yet… I am angry you reject me." One of his arms fell to his side. His eyes searched the kitchen for anything to catch their interest and distract from Garrett's intense gaze.

"I thought you didn't want to rush and we talked about it but now you're angry so I'm a bit confused," Garrett admitted. 

It didn't surprise Fenris that Garrett was confused by his confession; he didn't understand it himself. "I… want to be close to you," he said. That was the truth. 

Garrett's hand left his arm. Slowly he neared Fenris' face and brushed his fingers through his hair. "We don't have to have sex to be close," he whispered.

Fenris turned his head and looked at him. When Danarius had thought he had done well, a reward would be given in the form of comfort. Not often enough to spoil him, but often enough to make him hope and even beg for it. It was always after sex and never before. Was Garrett telling him he was allowed to skip a step to get what he wanted?

"Come here," he said, and held his other arm out.

Fenris stepped forward, and Garrett embraced him. "You're warm." He put his arms around Garrett's waist. His grip around Garrett was never strong; nor was Garrett's on him, but it smothered the annoying voices in his head screaming he wasn't worth it.

"Thank you? I guess," he chuckled.

Fenris felt his chest move from his chuckle. That's what he wanted; to be close, to feel that no one was closer to Garrett than him. A selfish and stupid thought as Garrett had friends he'd known for longer and siblings he'd known all his life, but a desire still.

"I'm together with you because I like you, not just your appearance. You know that, right?" Garrett asked, and brushed his fingers through his hair.

Fenris closed his eyes and leant on Garrett's chest. Even after his stupid outburst, Garrett was still there. He'd never thought that was possible. "I apologise for my outburst."

Garrett brushed his hair away from his forehead, and softly kissed him. "It's okay, nothing to apologise for, we'll figure this out together," he whispered.

 _Together_ , Fenris thought. He had thought thought his feelings would ruin their friendship, but nothing changed. Garrett was still there for him and supported him. It felt unbelievable that he found a good and trusted friend but also something more in the same person.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end of this don't worry, the calm before the storm I think it's called? Thank you guys for reading, don't forget to comment and/or kudos!! Talking with you is really fun and knowing what you like inspires me and gives me confidence boost. I'm so happy for all you readers (￣▽￣)ノ


End file.
